Dopte Reddington-Hoppengraver
Summary Dopte is a [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Hopline_Bling Hopline Bling fusion] between Dante Anthony Redgrave and Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer. Its a thing of true beauty. Fear him respectfully. Powers and Stats Tier: Far above being far above infinitely above the concept of being better than Memetics to the point where omnipotent busting beings are the toilet paper of their toothpicks to being a level of being above the infinite degree... you get it.+ (or in simpler terms impossible to define as they are beyond infinitely stronger than both individuals final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) Name: Dopte Reddington-Hoppengraver, or Hopte Hoppington-Redgrave, in the Canadian release Origin: The true friendship ''of TISSG7Redgrave and Hop. Actually, it was this thread. '''Gender: Appears to be a fluffy-fleshy hybrid that is male Age: Beyond being infinitely beyond ageless+ Classification: Hopline Bling storngest Fusion Powers and Abilities: All of them, and all of the ones that don't exist to give an edge over other ungodly beings. Attack Potency: Impossible to define (beyond infinitely stronger than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) Speed: Screw you for being too slow. (beyond infinitely faster than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) Lifting Strength: Can lift anything without effort, regardless if it can be beyond the concept of being un-lift-able+ '''(has beyond infinitely more lifting strength than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) '''Striking Strength: Wrecked all of realities and fictional verses (and in-between and beyond) to the infinite degree to the infinite degree, to the degree of being infinitely beyond mathematics+ '''( has beyond infinitely more striking strength than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) '''Durability: Planet of Infinite Ocean Tiers+ '''(has beyond infinitely more durability than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) '''Stamina: Depleted the concept in order to never lose (has beyond infinitely more stamina than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter) Range: Destroyed the concept of planes existence, physical dimensions, and non-existence as a whole Standard Equipment: - Skodwarde's guitar pick he borrowed - All the weapons in existence and nonexistence, and amped it beyond infinitely more powerful than before Intelligence: Cannot forget, cannot un-know, cannot have any information or facts hidden to Dopte. And can at the same time, using ''KWALIDGE! ''(beyond infinitely smarter than both individual's final form in base and equal to Daruto Redwinter, both of whom are constantly rising at a beyond infinite rate) Weaknesses: Discarded the ability to create and ability invalidation creation as a whole, in order to make sure there can be no such thing. ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' - '''Instant REKAGE (faster than instantaneous obliteration+ of all the omniverses of reality and fiction+) - Fop Speed+ (Took Hop's speed, and tried to copy it. When Hop allowed, Dopte became one with '''''more than everything and nothing before even the concept existed and didn't exist after)Category:Characters Category:Ageless Category:Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Name Hax Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fucking Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Broken Category:Fusions Category:Hopline Bling Category:Girl, it won't mean a thing Category:You used to call Hop on his cell phone Category:Otherkin Category:OtherHop Category:OtherSop Category:Otherslop Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Tier Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:SoyHop's Profiles Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Sop Category:Sopless Category:WIthSop Category:ConSop Category:Sop Con 2016 Category:Rop Category:Drop Category:Frop Category:Grop Category:Trop Category:Rrop Category:Top Category:Fop Category:Dfop Category:Aop Category:Cop Category:Kop Category:Qop Category:Xop Category:Zop Category:Dop Category:Jop Category:Ji-Hop Category:Lop Category:Oop Category:Iop Category:Wop Category:Yop Category:Uop Category:Mop Category:Nop Category:Bop Category:Vop Category:7/11 was a part time job Category:9-11 was not 7-11 Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Tier ??? Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Beyond 0 Category:TISSG7Redgrave's Pages Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:God Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki